The Changes of the Mind
by LunarIllusion
Summary: Disappointed with her own kind, Elessi asks the Dimension Witch for a chance to start a new life and ends up in a world that is unlikely as her own.
1. Farewells

**The Changes of the Mind**

OC: Elessi

Description: Average tall, slim, thick red hair, piercing green eyes, fair complexion.

Pairings: Boromir/OC and the other pairings.

Plot: Set during FotR, AU.

Disclaimer: Own not, sue not, profit not. (Except for the OC – she´s mine. Hee hee!)

– Disappointed with her own kind, Elessi asks the Dimension Witch for a chance to start a new life and ends up in a world that is unlikely as her own. –

* * *

**Chapter One: Farewells**

Elessi was one of those people who couldn´t be read like an open book – her life and customs were an enigma to everybody who knew her. She had a talent to appear when it was at least expected and it was very unlikely for her to open up to people easily. During her wandering around the world, she had solved many mysteries that bothered her mind – she loved challenges and thirsted for knowledge. On her journeys, she found what she was looking for – the knowledge and experience. With those factors, her power slowly but steadily grew. But what unsettled her was always some war raging in the world, people fighting against themselves in order to prove who was the more powerful one. The actual threat was now Lord Voldemort and his dominating plans. Even if the war between the Light and Dark was in Great Britain, the terror kept spreading over to the other countries nonetheless. Yet there was hope in the form of a Prophecy, that of the Dark Lord´s vanquisher.

Those were the reasons why Elessi decided to travel to another worlds – in attempt to get to know the human´s soul and mind better. Perhaps there wasn´t such hatred and hostility everywhere – that was the hope her despaired mind has chose to believe. She wanted to understand the others – the ability she had not been capable to acquire in her own world.

And that was the reason why she decided to visit her old friend, Yuuko Ichihara, the Dimension Witch, a wish-granter and a sorceress. But before that, she had to bid a farewell to another friend..

**oOoOoOo**

„Ah, Elessi!" exclaimed the old wizard. „To what do I owe this pleasure?"

„Albus," she greeted politely, taking a seat in front of the wizard´s desk. Dumbledore offered her a bowl containing yellow coloured sweets as his eyes twinkled merrily. „Lemon Drop?"

Elessi smiled. „No, thank you." The elderly wizard only shrugged and popped the proffered candy into his mouth.

„You´re seriously addicted," commented the young woman in mock seriousness. Dumbledore chuckled. There was a long silence between them, the old wizard´s gaze scrutinising her.

„Why is it that you wish to leave?" he asked straightforwardly, knowing very well what the issue was – he´d discussed it many times over with her, but the stubborn spirit she was, Elessi didn´t waver when it came to decisions.

Elessi´s face darkened and lost the carefree manner she was faking so successfully. Indeed, the old wizard saw into her soul, no matter how persuasive she was, trying to act the opposite she felt when in his presence.

„I simply wish to explore. That and the fact seeing people abuse their gifts, their intelligence and power only to prove themselves. You know this better than most, you have seen it! The darkness swallowing the little of good people had in themselves."

„You speak like Yuuko," remarked Dumbledore grimly.

„That I do," confirmed Elessi. „I know, there _are _people with innocent souls, but tell me, my friend, how long will they last? How long will they be able to suffer until the give in to the Dark? I trust you, I truly do, you fight the Dark Forces with much determination and strenght along those who have faith in you. But look how the public returns your favor – they _laugh _at you and _mock _you, Albus."

Dumbledore wanted to say something but Elessi cut him off quickly. „I know, I know. They are not aware of Voldemort´s rise. But do you know why? Because they hope it is just a sheer fantasy of an old man – a simple empty threat or warning. That is the reason why they close their eyes like little children – if they cannot see it, it will go away. But that is not the case, now is it?"

He seemed to contemplate what she had just said, twinkle gone from his eyes along with the merry mood. „Why is it you do not want to help?"

Elessi laughed humorlessly. „Oh, yes, a just question. Have you not heard of the esteem in which they hold me so?"

„Is it that what discourages you?" inquired the headmaster. Elessi frowned. „Partially."

„Then what is it?"

„As cowardly and selfish it may sound, I will answer your question with honesty. I do not see the reason why should I help them. I do not understand mankind. I was never perceptive of the feelings of my own kin for I paid for my openness many times and had gave up on trying to learn of their wishes, dreams, natures.."

„Then what is the reason of your wish to travel?" asked Dumbledore in a slightly edgy voice.

„To understand and learn. To have the opportunity to discover such qualities as loyalty, bravery.. I simply do not wish to stay here! I want a life that is my own!" Elessi nearly shouted as she stood up, pacing. Dumbledore rubbed his temples, suddenly weary and much older.

„I know that Fate wasn´t very generous when it came to happiness and love, but you never know when it shall change."

„And what if it won´t change?" Elessi countered harshly.

„Do you think it will when you´ll travel to another worlds?" Dumbledore returned, worry etched deep into his features.

Elessi stopped her pacing and looked directly at Dumbledore. „I hope with all my soul it will, for I cannot ask of Yuuko to change my Fate – the price would´ve been incredibly high, even if I gave her my soul in exchange, it would not be enough."

There was a pregnant pause in which Elessi stood unmoving, shoulders slumped and Dumbledore was weighing his every word he was about to utter.

„It hurts me to see you in such deep sorrow and disappointment, Elessi. I know, you saw horrors that others can scarcely imagine, but trust me, there is a reason to fight for."

„I don´t see it. I can´t," whispered Elessi weakly. Dumbledore heaved a sigh, a long sigh. He had been having the same problems with Harry Potter, but this was far much worse.

„I am sorry. But it is not within my power to show it to you. It is only you who can. I wish you good luck. In my eyes, you have been a worthy friend. Keep that in mind. You are always welcome with open arms here."

Elessi nodded her head, part of her grateful and part of her angered. „I will take my leave. Thank you.. for everything."

„You are welcome."

„Farewell, my friend," Elessi smiled sadly as she walked out of Dumbledore´s office, leaving him seated behind his desk, miserable expression on his face. „Farewell, child."

**oOoOoOo**

Elessi looked at the building in front of her – Yuuko´s shop. Determination set in her face, she walked into the house situated between two higher buildings. Seconds later after she entered, everything around her was as if covered behind a veil, the smoke from Yuuko´s pipe numbing her senses. The latter lay stretched on a sofa, watching her intently.

„A customer. However, one of those unexpected," came Yuuko´s drawl.

„Yuuko," Elessi replied curtly in greeting. The sorceress stood up and glided to Elessi.

„You have a wish," she stated in a sober manner that was typical for her when it came to dealing with customers. If they were visiting each other as friends, the atmosphere would´ve been seemingly friendlier and carefree.

„Yes. I wish to travel to another world," Elessi replied. Yuuko turned around and walked to a table which stood next to the sofa.

„That is quite an extraordinary wish," Yuuko spoke, eyes boring into Elessi´s. She slowly set the pipe down on the table after she put it out.

„I am willing to pay the adequate price." Informed her the red-haired woman stoutly.

„Determination.. A valuable trait if you ask for my opinion. You possess more of it than it is common, yet you have used it to your advantage when the time came."

„If that caught your interest, I offer this trait to you freely," Elessi offered, but she knew it wasn´t enough. As if on cue, the sorceress laughed.

„You know that it is not enough. However, I have to admit that it is quite tempting." There was another awkward silence.

„Watanuki!" Yuuko hollered. „Bring me sake!" Moments later, a young bespectacled man appeared with a tray carrying the aforementioned alcoholic liquid. He set the tray on the table and left the two women alone, wondering what could the customer want that made Yuuko drink right during her negotiations.

„Do you want some?" asked the sorceress as she poured herself a cup of sake. Elessi shook her head. „No." Yuuko drank the liquid in one gulp and resumed the staring contest.

„I will grant your wish if you will pay the price of the equivalent value. And that is your power – your magic abilities which had grown greatly since we had last met."

Elessi knew that the price would be high. She was used to doing everything with magic and to tell the truth, she felt as if she were naked when she couldn´t. Of course, she exceeded at sword-fighting and wasn´t such a loser when it came to physical work but... yes, she got lazy and solved everything with magic since it was the fastest and most comfortable way. Could she part with it?

„I agree and am willing to pay the price." Elessi spoke firmly. Yuuko smirked.

„The more I know you, the more you astound me. Very well. I shall send you to another world. However, as a friend, I feel obliged to remove your burden before you begin your journey."

Elessi blinked in confusion. „What–?" And before she could finish, Yuuko towered over her, placing her index finger on Elessi´s forehead.

„You shall be the unique person you once used to be. Without your woes and the terrors of your past. You shall begin your new life without those horrid memories and views you have gained about people. Farewell, my friend." With that, Elessi felt somehow lighter on her mind. Before she knew what was happening, the world with Yuuko disappeared in front of her in a flash of blinding light.

* * *

Hello! So, how´s the story so far? Please, share your idea and click the Go button to leave a review.

I´d appreciate it very much (criticism is welcome, too!). Thanks!


	2. Explorations And Revelations

Disclaimer: Not mine. Except for Elessi.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Explorations And Revelations**

Elessi´s body made a hard contact with the ground beneath her after she literally appeared out of thin air.

„Ow," she groaned as she slowly stood up, massaging her head. Suddenly, she froze when she spotted an arrow aiming directly at her face. _What the...?_

„Man eneth lín?" asked a voice to whom the arrow belonged. Elessi was jerked out of her thoughts and looked at whoever who spoke. It was a tall, handsome, fair-haired man with a severe-looking countenance who had ... pointy ears??

„Who are you?" he snapped at her when she didn´t respond.

„That is none of your business!" Elessi snapped back as hotly as the man (?) in front of her did. No, he couldn´t be a man – they had no pointy ears .. or had they? But hey, she was in a different world!

„How dare you–" he suddenly stopped as if he were hit. Elessi looked at him in confusion. What made her look the same way he did was a voice she heard in her head.

_´Fear not, child. He will not harm you, only take you to me. Do not worry, I shall explain everything when we meet.. Welcome, daughter from the another world..´ _

„Follow me, the Lady of the Wood requests your presence in Caras Galadhon," he said coldly, still eyeing her suspiciously.

Not feeling up to have an arrow sticking out from her body, Elessi complied as the other men (or what they were) lowered their bows.

They walked in silence which enabled her to think about her arrival – the last thing she remembered was that she was at Yuuko´s shop having her wish granted. Furrowing her brow, Elessi tried to recall what her wish actually was. Well, since the strange woman´s voice greeted her as a daughter from another world, she _had _to _really _travel to another dimension. But what startled Elessi was that her memory of Yuuko´s place abruptly ended.

„_The more I know you, the more you astound me. Very well. I shall send you to another world."_

Then, there was a flash of blinding light.

_No farewell, nothing. But that´s typical Yuuko! The eccentric person,_ _an_ _unfathomable walking enigma_, Elessi reasoned logically.

She had seen Yuuko many times to part with her friends in such a swift manner. She never acted overly emotional. Save the times she got drunk. Finding it to be the best reason why she so quickly left her own world, Elessi shrugged that thought off.

What actually startled her was some kind of emptiness she felt in herself. Not that she lacked some appendage. No, she felt it mentally – was she spiritually worn out of the travel or was it because of the loss of her abilities? She knew not...

**oOoOoOo**

When they reached the so-called Caras Galadhon, Elessi could only watch in awe – the woods and everything in them had a strange spirit.. something ethereal filled with.. magic. Magic that was almost tangible. Guessing that the Lady she was being led to was the voice she heard – belonging to the Lady of the Wood, how the annoying one called her. They climbed up a tall tree while Elessi watched the scenery in fascination. They came to stand on a larger platform. At the end of it were stairs leading probably to another level.

Remembering to close her mouth, she noticed that the others quickly disappeared except for the annoying one. She was about to marvel why it was only him who remained when he suddenly bowed. Wondering why, Elessi followed his gaze which landed on an incredibly beautiful woman who literally shone in her white dress.

„Welcome," she spoke slowly, her blue eyes connecting with the startling green ones Elessi had. She then dismissed the man who bowed once again and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

„Elen síla lumenn´ omentielvo," she spoke again, apparently in the language in which the man talked to her too.

„Who are you?" Elessi asked, gathering her wits.

„I, dear child, am Galadriel, the Lady of the Golden Wood."

Noticing the confused stare Elessi sent her, she smiled mysteriously. „You are a traveller from another world, are you not?"

„I am," she replied, never breaking the gaze between them. The Lady smiled again.

_I don´t think it is common to see people appearing out of thin air, _Elessi thought to herself dryly.

„It is not," Galadriel spoke. Elessi looked at her and the more she heard, the more intrigued she got. Was she a Legilimens? A witch perhaps? Human or not?

„One question at a time," the Lady of the Wood smiled again. „Now perhaps, you would like to know where you are?"

Elessi could only nod.

„You are now in Middle-Earth, in the woods of Lothlórien and in its heart – Caras Galadhon."

„This world.. It´s name is Middle-Earth?" Elessi asked. Galadriel nodded in response. Elessi snorted. Of all the places she could travel to, she ended in a world having a part of its name as the world where she came from.

„You´re not human..?" Elessi resumed her ´interrogation´.

„No, I am an Elf."

„Elf? What is the difference between those two races?"

Galadriel laughed. „You are quite curious, but you will know all in due time. Now, take your rest for you are weary. Tonight, you shall sleep.."

With that, Elessi had been escorted to a room by a she-Elf (did they have differences when it came to genders? Like humans had man and woman? Honestly, she-Elf sounded so.. weird) and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillow.

**oOoOoOo**

The next day was a day filled with excitement mingled with anticipation. Later, Elessi had found out a little she wanted to know. She had so many questions in her mind and it was a rather long talk, but Galadriel seemed to be very, very, _very_ patient and answered Elessi´s every question. She found herself quite an interest among the Elves – they had been informed of her origin and circumstances, under which she came here – to explore other world, the wish she had been carrying in her heart for so long. At least that´s what she remembered telling her friends back at home.

Right at the moment, Elessi was sitting alone in her room, gazing out of the window. She had surrendered to her thoughts and was having a hard time to sort them. There were so many of them. Elessi was eager to learn the culture, lifestyle, history and many other things. When it came to knowledge, she was a person who _thirsted _for it. To tell the truth, she had devoted her whole life to knowledge – to learn as many things as possible, how to do this and that..

Elessi laughed quietly at herself, standing up and headed to the door.

Galadriel had told her that whenever she had a need to talk to someone, she was welcome to do so. Also, she had to admit that she was more than ecstastic when it came to discovering the mysteries of the new world. And that was the reason why the annoying Elf (whose name was Haldir as she later found out) and his two brothers were avoiding her – they had the opportunity to experience the assault of tireless questions. While Haldir managed to get rid of her in a smart and not-so-subtle manner, his brothers, who had more feeling than the latter, managed to answer all her questions with forced patience.

Skipping, Elessi made her way towards the place where she knew the two Elves would be.

**oOoOoOo**

„Rúmil! Hide! She´s coming!" hissed Orophin while he climbed a tree. His brother quickly followed his actions. Moments later, they could see the fiery hair of their pursuer – they had spotted Lady Elessi.

Elessi let out a sigh of frustration. They had fled again! She knew they weren´t happy when she came to ask them a few questions. Well, not few, quite a number of them, but nonetheless, she knew they weren´t very pleased even if they hid it well.

Shaking her head, Elessi decided to visit the Lady of the Wood again. The wise Elleth seemed to understand her better than any others.

Elessi made her way to the place where she first met Lady Galadriel, humming a song quietly. The Lady herself was walking straightly towards her.

„I wish to show you something," Galadriel told her plainly. Turning around, she glided away from Elessi who had to jog to catch up on her. The Lady of the Wood might´ve walked gracefully and slowly, yet she was far ahead from Elessi due to the long strides she kept making.

Slowly, Galadriel descended the stairs leading to a clearing where a silver basin embedded in stone stood, Elessi walking a respectable distance behind her.

„This is the Mirror," Galadriel explained. „It shows many things – things that were, things that are and some of them that have not yet come to pass."

Elessi watched her in silence as she filled the silver ewer with water and then moved to stand next to the basin, expectant look in her eyes.

„Will you look into the Mirror?" Galadriel asked Elessi, her eyes having an eerie look.

The woman eyed her suspiciously, an internal battle going on in her mind. Should she dare to look into it? Was it safe?

Too eager, Elessi tuned out the warnings her consciousness had been giving her and nodded her head. A slow smile crept over the Elleth´s face as she began to empty the ewer, the liquid spilling into the basin.

„Come and have a look," she spoke, motioning her to stand next to the basin.

Slowly, Elessi walked up to the silver basin, curiously peering over it. For a moment, she saw her own reflection, then it was quickly replaced by a picture of a strange place. It looked like a haven – the place was surrounded by nature and by its looks, it gave Elessi a feeling of safety and peace. Wondering where this place was, she continued to watch the picture.

Instead of the place appeared a semi-circle of chairs along with one separate. Those, who sat in the semi-circle seemed to come from many lands because of their countenance and physique – Elessi had been told that except for Elves and Men, there were also another occupants of Middle-Earth, such as Dwarves, Istari (much to Elessi´s surprise, there were only five wizards in the Middle-Earth), Hobbits and to the obvious dismay of the Elves, creatures called Orcs and another ones called Goblins. Then, she had been told of Valars and Maiars – their gods and the gods´ lower forms who served them as helpers and aides.

What startled Elessi was that she was in the picture too, sitting on a chair in the semi-circle, next to a dark-haired Man. Furrowing her brow, she looked up at Galadriel who was observing her intently. Then, she lowered her gaze back to the Mirror, as if bidding Elessi to watch. She did so, returning her stare to the picture that was still displayed on the surface of the liquid. As if on cue, the image changed again – now, there was a group of ten travellers walking on plains, a snowy mountain ahead of them. Then, the image disappeared, the liquid now fully clear, devoid of any visions or what those pictures were.

Elessi looked at the Lady of the Wood questioningly. Knowing her question, Galadriel bore her gaze into Elessi´s.

„It is what may come to pass if you agree to join the Fellowship and attend the Council in Rivendell."

„Fellowship? Of what?" Elessi asked stupidly, the questions buzzing in her head like some kind of annoying insect.

„You shall find out all in due time. But you have to answer a question at first; Are you or are you not willing to attend the Council in Rivendell?" Galadriel asked her, never breaking the gaze between them.

* * *

Hello there! I´d like to thank (again) for those two reviews I got and I hope I´ll be fortunate to have some more of them. I´d be very grateful if you, dear readers, would drop at least just a few lines - I´ll respond to you just to say thanks.

By the way, this story is going to be movie-based because I haven´t read the books (please, don´t gawk) - I tried to, say, a year or two ago but I simply couldn´t read them - I´ve found it hard to get through the descriptions of the environment in which the Fellowship travelled. Recently, I started reading Silmarillion (now that perhaps I´m older, I do enjoy the book ..finally --) but I´ve got loads of work at school so... . If there are some mishaps, I´m sorry.


End file.
